parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript for A Human's Life Part 34
Transcript: * Rei Hino: Where's Lilo? Anyone seen Lilo? * (Lilo Running) * (Lilo Gets Caught) * Dr. Z: Whose idea was this? Huh? * (Townsville People Startled) * Dr. Z: Was it yours, Princess? * Rei Hino: Just get behind me, girls. It'll be okay. * Ash Ketchum: Leave her alone, Dr. Z. The bird was my idea. I'm the one you want. * (Lilo Whimpers) * (Dr. Z Snaps his Fingers) * (HIM Attacks Ash) * (Ash Gets Kicked) * (HIM Zaps Him) * (Ash Gets Zapped) * (Rei Looks Surprised) * (Zoe Gasps) * (Seth Looks Shocked) * (Ash Falls) * (HIM Looks Angry) * (Dr. Z Snaps his Fingers) * (HIM Looks at Dr. Z) * Dr. Z: Where do you get the gall to do this to me? * Ash Ketchum: You were-- You were gonna squish the queen. * Miss Miller: What? * Lilo: It's true. * Dr. Z: I hate it when someone gives away the ending. * (HIM Punches Ash) * (Ash Falls) * Dr. Z: You piece of dirt. No, I'm wrong. You're lower than dirt. You're an ant! * (Ash Looks Injured) * Dr. Z: Let this be a lesson to all you ants. Ideas are very dangerous things. You are mindless, soil-shoving losers, put on this Earth to serve us! * Ash Ketchum: You're wrong, Dr. Z. * Dr. Z: What? * Ash Ketchum: Ants are not meant to serve grasshoppers. * (Dr. Z Walks to Ash) * Ash Ketchum: I've seen these ants do great things, and year after year * (Anna Looks Stunned): they somehow manage to pick * (Miss Miller Looks Shocked): for themselves and you. * (Rei Looks at Ash) * (Dr. Z Looks Mad): So-So who's the weaker species? * Ash Ketchum: Ants don't serve grasshoppers! It's YOU who need US! * (Dr. Z Looks Back) * (Toontown Characters Look Shocked) * Ash Ketchum: We're a lot strong than you say we are. * (Dr. Z Looks Stunned a Bit) * Ash Ketchum: And you know it, don't you? * (Dr. Z Kicks Ash) * (Ash Falls) * (Dr. Z Smiles Evilly as He is About to Kill Ash) * (Rei Stops Him) * (Dr. Z Chuckles): Well, Princess. * Seth: Uh, Dr. Z, I hate to interrupt but, um-- * (Angry Mob Scene from Pocahontas) * Dr. Z: You ants stay back! * (Rapunzel Looks Angry) * (Mob Scene from Rise of the Guardians) * Seth: Oh, this was such a bad idea. * Rei Hino: You see, Dr. Z, nature has a certain order. The ants pick the food, the ants KEEP the food, and the grasshoppers leave. Clips/Years/Companies: * Sailor Moon (An Uncharmed Life, Molly's Folly, & Fight to the Finish; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making, Ruff and Ready, Child's Play, Don't Mess with Maiasaura, Daddy Dearest, Escape from Zeta Point, Dinosaur Amour, & Alien Parent Trap; @2007 Sunrise) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon, Current Events, The Path to the Pokemon League, & Pokemon Emergency; @1997 OLM) * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (@1999 OLM) * The Powerpuff Girls Rule (@2008 Cartoon Network) * The Powerpuff Girls (Meet the Beat Alls, & Octi Evil; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Leroy and Stitch (@2006 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Pokemon: The First Movie (@1998 OLM) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Rise of the Guardians (@2012 DreamWorks)